Thoughts
by Naattnaatt
Summary: Draco Malfoy has just made the biggest mistake. An interesting way to look at how his girlfriend handles it. One-shot. DracoXOC. Set in the sixth book.


_She just _left_ me. I know I made a mistake. I wasn't thinking._

_ You never think, Draco!_

_ Of course I think. It was just... reflexes._

_ I'm sure they were Draco. Considering you've had so much experience._

_ Would you just shut up?_

_ No, I am a figment of your imagination. I am designed to make you see the wrong in this situation._

_ You're not doing a very good job!_

_ Ah, but I am. You see, by countering you, I am making you realize the extreme mistake you have made._

_ You think I don't _know_ that?_

_ I know you do, but it is only I that can tell you what really happened._

_ And how do you suppose to do that? You're in _my _mind. It's just going to be what I saw anyway._

_ But what if I wasn't you?_

_ You just said you were part of my imagination._

_ You're so easy to fool._

_ Just get on with the story._

_ Fine, fine:_

First off, this might be a long story. Because of the point of view thing and-

_All right, get on with it._

_ Okay geez._

It started at the beginning of the day. I noticed that you were more distant than usual. I say down just a little ways away from you. I studied you the entire meal. You didn't eat or do anything particularity social. Draco, you seemed out of it. Way out of it. Mostly, I think you were thinking about the task ah-

_How do you know about that?_

_ I am looking at your mind now, genius._

_ Yeah, yeah, yeah._

So as I was saying, you were thinking a lot about the task and not so much on your daily life.

I kept my distance for the day, thinking it would do you good. During lunch, I was sitting at the table when you came in. I was trying to get your attention, but you had more pressing issues. Katie Bell was back and Harry Potter was out to get you.

Seeing as you quickly left, I decided to follow you. Obviously, I couldn't go into the restroom where you were, but I could hear your sobs. Then Harry Potter ran in after you. Spells were going off and-and I panicked. I fled and got Snape. When I came back, you were on the ground, bleeding. I hated seeing you like that. In pain. It was then that everything washed over me. I spent the rest of the day in the Room of Requirement. When dinner rolled around, I didn't go. It was seven thirty when I plucked up the courage to show my face again.

Halfway back to the common room, I saw it. You snogging Pug-faced Parkinson. It broke my heart in a whole different way. Since you saw me, you are here, and I should be off somewhere crying my eyes out. Why did you do it?

_I didn't! She kissed me! I tried to get away from her, but it was a lost cause. I finally got away and tried to find you. And now you're in my mind. I'm sorry._

There was silence for what seemed like eternity. Suddenly, Draco heard a small sound like a stifled sob. Silent tears started roll down his face. He turned around to see the one person he desperately wanted to see.

"Gretchen," he choked. She wrapped her arms around him. Draco did the same with her, resting his head on her slender shoulder.

"I-I didn't know what-what you were going through. If you had told me, I could have helped," she was resting her head on his shoulder now.

"I would have told you if I could. You don't understand. If I fail, he'll _kill us._ My family. You."

They sat in silence for a long time. Gretchen had pulled herself together. She was thinking that it was good for Draco to let it all out. Keeping emotions bottled up can be bad for someone. Everything just came out of him. _He had been distant for days. He looks paler and thinner than before. _She thought.

After a few more agonizing moments, Draco pulled away from Gretchen. "I am so sorry," he whispered, "I am probably the last person you want to be with." he started to wipe his tear stricken face, but she pulled his hands away.

"You've got it all wrong. You're the _only _person I want to be with." She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. A few moments later, she pulled away and smiled.

"I love you," Draco whispered, smiling.

"I love you too," she replied without hesitation.


End file.
